The invention is in the field of the treatment of wastewater by methanation.
Methanation is a process that transforms putrescible material into a gas by anaerobic digestion. The putrescible material is mixed, in a closed tank, during several weeks. In this milieu, microorganisms are formed that will nourish themselves from the putrescible material. The products of this process are: a biogas that can be refined into methane and a digestate usually dehydrated to be used as a fertilizer.
For centuries, it is known that gas can be produced from sediments. Equatorial developing countries have constructed bioreactors that consist of an airtight dome with tunnels diametrically opposed to create a chamber where bacteria consume excrements and produce the gas used for cooking and lighting.
Countries with a colder climate have taken up the idea to generate electricity, sometimes adding cultivated material to the input, each of them reproducing the airtight chamber as stationary structures above the ground were the mixing and heating elements are accessory. The problems related to such structures concern the costs involved in building and operating them, and the energy needed for mixing and heating the contents.
High costs are also involved when the energy produced has to be used as a force to mix the contents when the conditions that facilitate the movement are absent. When the movement has to be applied to the mixture in a stationary structure, the force never achieves its autonomy of movement because it is too slow. The stagnating elements tend to clog and to annihilate the force.
Considerable energy is also needed to maintain the very precise temperatures essential to create a favorable environment for the microorganisms to transform the material into biogas. The energy has to drive through clogged elements when the construction is fully exposed to a rigorous climate.
Concerning the waste disposer, one of the problems that seem to be related to the current state of technology in this domain is the odor emanating.
A research has been conducted by Eric Fincham & Company. This research has yielded information concerning five existing U.S. patents in related fields of endeavor. These are listed in the attached letter from the agent dated Jul. 28, 2015. None of the existing patents have demonstrated a floating system such as the one that is claimed in this application.